1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transportation device. In particular, the present invention relates to a sheet transportation device that includes a transportation roller that is driven during operation, a guiding element and an actuation mechanism that is used to switchably affect the interspacing between the transportation roller and the guiding element. In a closed state during operation, a sheet is guided against the driven roller by the guiding element. The present invention also relates to a reversing station and a printer that include the sheet transportation device of the present invention.
2. Description of Background Art
A device of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,195, in which a transportation clamping arrangement may adopt an active and a passive state. In the active state, a sheet is conveyed towards a driven transportation roller. In the active state, the two rollers of the clamping arrangement are closed, enabling a sheet to be transported by means of a friction force from the driven transportation roller.
A disadvantage of this known device is that a sheet cannot be conveyed, in a controlled manner, in a direction opposed to the driven roller's direction of transportation.